


We Will Keep You From The Nightmares

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Koba feels something akin to warmth towards Caesar and the female beside him. [Post-Canon AU]





	We Will Keep You From The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy. :)

The first time anyone touches him after the apes escape from the labs, Koba flinches unwillingly and a nearby Ape - a young, scarred female gives him a look of understanding before she ushers the Ape who had touched him in the opposite direction from Koba.

He looks for the one called Caesar who had led the Apes in their escape from the humans and finds him with another female in the low branches of a tree, quietly watching. Koba feels something akin to warm gratitude towards the other chimp for rescuing his group from the humans and their lab.

The female meets his gaze and after a moment smiles at him with a slight nod as Caesar follows her gaze before he smiles slightly and nods towards him. 

Koba feels his mouth attempt to mimic them before he looks away bashfully and goes off to find something to do with their eyes on his back.

 

Months Later:

Koba wakes up with a start and slowly sits up careful to not disturb his partners, breathing hard after the nightmare that he'd just had and goes to sit on a stone at the misty cliff edge near the waterfall. 

"There you are."

Dark arms gently wrap him, he leans slightly into Cornelia's chest before he pulls back to meet her gaze.

"Sorry for waking you. I -"

Gently she places a finger on his lips before lightly kissing his scarred forehead and smiles softly.

"No need to explain, my love. Now come back to bed and sleep. We will make sure the nightmares cannot get you here."

Grunting softly, he follows her as Cornelia slowly makes her way back to their nest where a sleepy-eyed Caesar watches their return, hooting softly as Cornelia gently pushes Koba between them into the bedding, cuddling into his back trustingly.

He glances up at Caesar as he squeezes Koba's wrist lightly.

"Rest, Koba. We are here with you."


End file.
